


To Step Back Into The Light (Prompt Fill #18)

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: wi22iou prompted: fic prompt! au if you want. first time seeing each other after a break up





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership over these characters. They were created and are owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk and this story was written in accordance with fair use law. This fan work is open to the public to be remixed or otherwise used in transformative works such as podfic and fan art.

It’s a warm, grey, nothing-special day. The air is slightly sticky and the world smells of yesterday’s rain. Blaine prefer sun, but he supposes that this way at least he won’t get sunburned. He ambles through the park at a leisurely pace , humming a little, looking around but not taking in much. 

It’s been a month since they broke up and he knows he should be at least beginning to get over Kurt by now, but he just….can’t. Some days he wakes up feeling normal, happy even. But then he remembers and slowly, slowly, that ache seeps back into his bones, into his heart and stays there until he falls asleep, a constant, thudding reminder that he’s all alone.

 _Smack_. “Hey!” Blaine looks around dazedly. Then he sees his fallen paper cup, an ocean of tea, and oh  _no_ , two white suede shoes  _soaked_  in oolong. “I’m so sorry!” He exclaims. “I must’ve, I wasn’t looking where I was going! Do you have a suede brush at home?” He drops to the ground to examine shoes. “That should get the worst of the stain out if you hurry, do you-” He stops. He’s seen shoes like this before. White suede. Silver eyelets. The most minuscule hint of an embroidered flower by the heel. Blaine looks up. “Kurt?” 

Kurt is staring down at him in shock. “Blaine. Wow. Hi.” Blaine feels dizzy and ill. He stands up, then takes a few steps back. “Wow.” He echoes. “Hello, Kurt.” Somehow, in all his dreamings about getting back together, re-discovering their love, getting his best friend back, he had never imagined it like this. It had never even occurred to him that Kurt would appear without Blaine specifically seeking him out. 

He realizes now how stupid he’d been to think that. They live in the same city. Like the same restaurants. Go to the same goddamn dry cleaner. And apparently, they both still wander Central Park on Sunday mornings. “It’s a ritual,” Kurt had once said. “Like church, but there’s only about a 10% chance that someone will yell homophobic slurs at you.” “And there’s dogs,” Blaine had said, smilingly. “Dogs beat church any day.” It was completely inevitable that this would happen. Now that he really thinks about it, Blaine is amazed it didn’t happen sooner.

“Well, uh-” he begins awkwardly, not sure what to say. Kurt speaks at the same time, blurting, “When did you start drinking tea?” 

Blaine blinks, taken aback. Kurt hurries to say, “It’s just- you’ve always been a coffee guy.” It might be wishful thinking, but Blaine thinks, for a moment, that he detects a hint of worry in Kurt’s wide, blue-grey eyes. A hint of  _maybe he’s changed so much I don’t know him anymore_. Wishful or not, the thought puts Blaine at ease somehow, and he finds himself grinning. 

It’s true, he started drinking coffee when an upperclassman introduced him to it in his first semester as a Warbler. When he met Kurt, he became a veritable addict, spending as many afternoons as possible clutching a medium drip and gazing in wonder at the most fascinating boy he had ever met.

Blaine laughs awkwardly. “Well. It was kind of our thing, you know? I associate coffee with you. I haven’t had any since…” He lets the sentence trail away to disintegrate in the late spring air. 

“Oh.” Kurt looks down at his feet. “You remembered my trick about the suede brush getting out stains, too.” Blaine shoves his hand into his pockets. “Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to forget six years of clothing maintenance lectures.” “Hey!” Kurt says indignantly. “Don’t say it likes it’s a bad thing! I have saved you many hundreds of dollars with my preventative measures. I can’t believe you didn’t know weatherproofing spray before me.”

“I was young and naïve!” Blaine counters. “You were nineteen!” Kurt cries, flinging his hands heavenward. “Well I never!” comes a voice, and they both turn to see that Kurt’s flailing arm had knocked off an old woman’s hat, and with it, her toupee. “I’m so sorry!” Kurt exclaims, crouching down and scrambling to pick up her things. She snatches them from his hands and stalks away without another word.

Kurt looks so flustered that Blaine can’t help but giggle. Then Kurt catches his eye and suddenly, they’re both laughing helplessly. Blaine is doubled over, howling and Kurt is wiping tears from his eyes. 

Blaine is still laughing when Kurt stops suddenly and says, “Hey, do you want to go get a coffee? You can’t honestly tell me you like that stuff,” he gestures at the tea puddle by their feet, “better.” That ache. That exhausted, miserable ache that he’s had in his chest for a month vanishes. Gone, just like that. “No,” he admits. “It tastes kind of like dishwater.” 

Kurt smiles and proffers his arm. Blaine hesitates. He’s feeling truly happy for the first time in a month, but he wants to tread carefully. If there is any chance, any at all, that he’ll get the love of his life back, he can’t appear over-eager. Kurt senses his hesitation and drops his arm to his side. “You’re right. If I’ve learned anything from you, Blaine Anderson, it’s that a gentleman never hurries into physical contact.” Kurt turns and begins to walk towards the gate and Blaine, smiling, follows him.


End file.
